LED display devices with a small number of pixels may be driven by the multiplexing method, in which for each pixel one contact per row and one contact per column is passed out and supplied to a controller. In this method the pixels can only be driven one after the other, which results in ever higher currents through the pixel in the case of an increasing number of pixels for flicker-free overall display device brightness.